


Keystone

by Crollalanza



Series: The Captain and his Vice [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Spoilers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when the keystone of your team, the rock of your life, falls to the ground?</p><p>Sugawara watches from the sidelines unable to breathe when Daichi collapses. </p><p>A Sugawara Koushi/Sawamura Daichi story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keystone

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my take on the events surrounding Chapters 117 and 118 of Haikyuu!!. 
> 
> IT CONTAINS SPOILERS! 
> 
> I wrote this for foxymaloxy (karasuno-kid) because we were both in shock for a few days.

 

He had felt, for an awful moment, or perhaps it was a thousand awful moments, as if all the breath had been thumped from his lungs. His throat had constricted, his limbs trembled, and his gut had twisted so hard and fast, he wasn’t sure how he’d not been sick right there on the sidelines.

Sugawara Koushi stared in utter disbelief at the prone lifeless form of Sawamura Daichi.  His friend,captain, teammate, and the one constant in his school life, lay sprawled face down on the court, but all Suga could feel was a numb, dull ache in his chest.

Behind him, Suga sensed Hinata’s trembling uncertainty, and waited for the questions, the intense chatter and exclamation, but uncharacteristically Hinata was silent, as if _he_ had no voice, either. Suga tried to take a breath, tried to shout, to make his legs move, so he could rush onto the court and shake some life back into their captain, but it was as if _his_ life force had stopped, also, when Daichi had dropped to the ground.

“He’s moving,” Shimizu whispered. “Suga-san, you can breathe.”

He hadn’t realised she was there. She must have moved so quickly and silently to his side.  Her hand rested on his arm, a gentle restraint, a gesture saying, ‘Don’t lose it, Suga. He won’t thank you for it.’

Swallowing, he forced himself to creep rather than run forward to check she wasn’t lying. When Tanaka crouched down, Suga saw Daichi raise his hand to his face as he shifted into sitting position.  And the dull ache exploded into shards, piercing his nerve endings in shuddering relief.

“What happened?” Hinata asked, breaking the silence.

“Tanaka collided with him,” replied Takeda. He smiled faintly at Hinata, and squeezed his shoulder. “One of those things, Hinata-kun, but look he’s getting up now.”

“He’s bleeding!” Ennoshita had moved alongside them. “Has he gashed his head?”

Suga peered closer, this time taking a step onto court. From there he could see Daichi’s face, his stoic grimace of pain, and a thick rivulet of blood. “Mouth,” he replied, the release of tension flooding his face with a blush.  “He’s okay. He must have bitten his lip.” 

Rocking back on his heels, he slid his clammy palms down his shorts. Emotions jolted through him, worry and giddy relief vying for priority, and then the very petty urge to scream at Tanaka for being ‘fucking careless! ’. But Daichi was up on his feet, smiling a little then wincing. He spat something into his hand, and a slight laugh surged through his bloodied lips.

“A tooth. I’m fine,” he called, his voice thick. He even grinned, angling his face towards the sidelines. Towards Suga. And gave a small, almost imperceptible, wink. Because he knew. He knew no one could see except Suga.

 _He’s fine. I’m fine.  I can stop this. I can breathe._ Suga thought, but his heart still crashed like thunder in his chest, the sound so loud, he wondered how it was that no one had commented.

“I’m glad he’s on his feet, but he won’t be allowed to play on,” Takeda said quietly. He turned to Ukai, encompassing Shimizu and Suga with his words, treating them almost as equals.  “He took a knock to the head. He will have to be cleared by the doctor before he can return. If he has concussion ...”

The words hung in the air, and Suga knew Takeda was right.  No one (except the opposition) wanted Daichi to leave the court, but the dangers of staying on were too great. “I’ll make him see sense,” he muttered.

Ukai’s intense concentration faltered. Suga knew why. Daichi was the team’s foundation. They could switch Setters, throw someone into the mix for a pinch serve, and switch the power from Asahi to Tanaka, but the Captain was their keystone. Would removing him cause the team to fall?

“Sugawara.” Ukai gestured for him to step away from Hinata. “You’re Vice Captain, and you know this team better than anyone. I know you could hold them together, ‘cause you understand them. I’ve seen that in action. The utter trust they have in you is ... valuable. ” He stopped and rubbed the back of his head.

There was a ‘but’ hovering in the air between them. An uncertainty in Coach Ukai’s tentative decision, and Suga knew why.  He stared at the coach, then back to the court. He wanted to go on. He wanted to lead this team forwards, to win the match for Karasuno - not just for Daichi - but his own self-worth. But wanting wasn’t enough. 

“You should play Ennoshita,” he said, and wondered how he kept his voice so level. “What we miss with Daichi, I can’t cover, and we’ve never practised so much as a play with two Setters.”

Ukai’s eyes flickered towards the second year, who was watching the action with the same degree of concern mingled with relief as everyone else. “He’s no Sawamura. Do you think he can step up?”

Suga sighed. Trying to collect his thoughts, Suga scanned the arena and his eyes locked in on the seats taken by the Aobajousai team, who were all watching intently.  “The teams here have seen me play; Ennoshita is an unknown, Coach. With Ennoshita we have a chance, with me ...”

“We’d have different chances,” interrupted Ukai, but he nodded. “Ennoshita, get ready,” he ordered.

 

The match official made it plain. Sawamura wasn’t coming back on yet, not until he’d had some time to recover and some attention to his bleeding mouth. A doctor had been called, and he’d have to have clearance from him before he could return, even if it were only to courtside.

As Daichi protested, Suga placed a hand on his arm. “Go with them.  _Please_.”

Daichi glanced at the team, taking in everything, his attention zooming in on Ennoshita, now warming up. “Why aren’t you going on? You hold the team together.”

“You’re biased,” Suga said under his breath, so low no one could catch his words. Then he cleared his throat. “This is the best decision for the team, and you know that. So, you, Daichi-san, go fist bump Ennoshita and then get yourself patched up.” He swallowed. “I’d come with you, but ...”

“I’ll be back,” Daichi said and grinned lopsidedly.  He stepped across Suga, brushing against his arm (not quite accidentally) and clasped Ennoshita’s hand. “Win the match before I get back, yeah?”

His face ashen yet set, Ennoshita nodded and walked onto the court. Suga wondered if he imagined the second-year’s stature changing with each step, now taller, broader and seemingly not intimidated by the opposition trying to faze him out through the net. But then Ennoshita had Karasuno behind him – the most formidable back up possible.

“Daichi-san.” Shimizu took his arm. “Let’s get some ice on that mouth, at least. Suga will stay here and update you on the match, okay?”

“Okay, okay,” Daichi said wearily. His eyes had started to glaze a little, and he stared imploringly at Suga. “Whatever happens let me know, yeah?”

“I promise.”

“Sawamura, leave now. You’re distracting the players!” ordered the coach. “Sugawara, stop talking and focus. We need your eyes and input more than ever.”

 _Focus!_ He thought and trained his eyes on the action, despite the very real physical ache as Daichi left with Shimizu and Takeda for the medical room.

Ennoshita’s entrance into the game appeared to disconcert Wakunan, and for a brief while in that set, their plays were in disarray.  As Suga had predicted, Ennoshita’s lack of matches initially worked in his favour because he was unknown. It wouldn’t last. The Wakunan team were an experienced and clever side. They’d adjust, but for now ... Suga half smiled as Ennoshita made light of a receive as if he’d been playing from the start.

Needing time to regroup and rethink, Wakunan called for the first time out. Suga glanced at his watch. Daichi had left court over twenty minutes before, and the bleeding from his tooth should have stopped by now. Which meant ...  Anxious, he checked back over his shoulder, and his heart jumped to his throat. Shimizu was pattering towards them, her usual composure shaken.  She stopped walking and by a small movement of her head, indicated that she wanted to speak to him or Ukai without the team. The coach gave a brief nod, angled his body so the team couldn’t see Shimizu, and nudged Suga towards her.

“What’s wrong?  Has he collapsed? Hell, what’s happened? Has he gone to hospital? Shimi-“

“No, no, it’s not that bad,” she whispered. “He’s ... agitated. The doctor was called to a court just before he examined him. I think a girl’s broken her ankle, or something, so we’re still waiting, but they won’t let Daichi leave, and he’s ... um ...” Her cheeks flushed. “Suga-san, you know what he’s like.”

“Impatient to get back on, yeah, I know.” He looked across to the team; they were jumpy, but not overly agitated, not like Daichi.

“Concussion can cause irritability, which would make him more ... um... I mean less like his usual self,” Shimizu was saying. She took a small breath. “I think he’d like to see you. Not that he’s said that, but ... um ... well ...”

As Vice-Captain, even if non-playing, Suga’s place was with the team. But this was Daichi injured and suffering. And Suga knew where he had to be.

“Tell the coach where I’ve gone,” Suga whispered, and with one fleeting backwards glance, he sped off.

The medical rooms were a little way from the courts. As he jogged there, Suga could understand Daichi’s frustration. The courts were large, sound reverberating off every wall, and that sound carried along the corridors and into the treatment area. Daichi would be able to hear the yells, the whistles, the cheers and groans, but have no idea what the scores were. An inspiring leader full of raw optimism and determination, yet Suga knew full well the dark clouds that would emerge when Daichi felt himself lost. The flipside of his immense presence on court was a powder keg of frustration and irritability at his inability to influence the game.

Takeda Ittetsu had obviously decided he was the best person to deal with Daichi in this mood and so had sent Shimizu away, but she knew Daichi. And Suga.

“You cannot leave. I won’t allow it. Sawamura Daichi, you have to lie down!”

Suga sped up, now running full pelt as he followed Takeda’s raised voice. He couldn’t make out Daichi’s words, but the rumbling thunder in his tone, the controlled anger were all too present. Suga leapt forwards into the doorway, taking in its occupants before they saw him

Daichi was refusing to lie down. Not only that but he was on his feet, his hands raised as he attempted to leave. Takeda Ittetsu, a good head shorter, and of slighter build, blocked his path. And whilst Suga knew that Daichi, in his right wits, would never lay a hand on the man; his demeanour at that moment was intimidating - even to someone who counted Daichi as a friend. His face had started to swell, there was dried blood on his chin, his hair was unkempt, and shirt untucked. All composure was gone, but more than that was the fury in his eyes. Directed only at himself, and yet still as harmful. In this state, he’d end up...

“I CAN PLAY!” Daichi exhorted, and slamming his fist onto the bed. At least, that’s what Suga assumed he’d meant to do, but instead Daichi’s fist had connected with the metal frame and he yelled with even more anger at his own stupidity.

“Sawamura. Calm down or I’ll take you to the hospital myself!” ordered Takeda.

“You’re joking. Then I’ll never get back!”

“You need to-” Takeda edged away. “Calm down.”

“I AM CALM!”

“Daichi, if you break your hand, then you certainly won’t be playing in the next round,” Suga called, clear and yet soft into the room.

The tension dissipated. It was as if Suga’s words were a cool breeze, his presence a smattering of rain needed to extinguish the fire.

“We’ve won?”Daichi’s intense brown eyes met his, hope glittering.

Suga stepped into the room. “Not yet,” he said, “but we’re not losing, either.” He turned slightly towards Takeda. “There’s a time out, called by the other side, so I could stay here and ensure he lies down, if you would like to chase up a medic, sensei.”

“Mm, I will. Keep him calm, Sugawara, and make sure he applies that ice to his head as well as his tooth. In cases like these, it really is better to be safe than sorry.”

 

“Sure.” Suga smiled at their adviser, then reached down to pick up and ice pack from the floor.

“Did you throw this?” he asked Daichi.

“Uh ... might have done,” Daichi mumbled. He sat back on the bed. “Thank you, Thuga –“

“Uh  ... what?”

“Thu – uh –” Daichi lifted the ice pack to his face. “Thtupid dumbath tooth. I can’t fucking talk. The doctor’th  a dumbath, too. He thinkth I can’t talk cauthe I’m concuthed. ”

Laughing, Suga placed his hand on top of Daichi’s moving the ice pack further up his face. “Maybe stop saying ‘dumbass’ . You sound like Tobio.”

“The doctor ith a dumbath,” Daichi said, a mutinous look in his eyes. And then he sighed. “Are we really thtill in the game? Ith Ennothita okay?”

“Mmm, more than okay. Asahi’s keeping them in control, Tanaka sent a powerful spike right down the middle, and Hinata’s managed to avoid receiving the ball with his face. ”

Suga pulled up a chair and edged closer. His left leg moved between Daichi’s; their thighs touched. If this had been anywhere else, and in any circumstance other than the one they found themselves in, the next move would have been a kiss.

Daichi stared at Suga, perhaps thinking about three nights before, and pulling Suga onto his bed from such a position, lifting his shirt over his head, planting his first kiss on Suga’s naval and tracing his spine with faint fingertips.

“How do you feel?” Suga asked, not breaking contact, but adjusting the ice pack. His other hand splayed on Daichi’s knee as he kept balance.

“Horny ath fuck,” growled Daichi. “You leaning over me and touching my thigh ithn’t helping, Thuga.”

“Lucid, then,” Suga whispered. He smiled as he leant over, and very gently touched his lips to Daichi’s, pulling back so their foreheads touched. “Don’t scare me like that _ever_ again. I was close to running onto the fucking court and ... well ... I dunno what I’d have done, but it would have looked suspicious.”

“Would have rather woken up looking into your eyeth than Tanaka’th, Thcary jerk!” Daichi muttered. He tilted his lips towards Suga’s, intent on another kiss, but the sound of footsteps in corridor jerked them apart.

“Good, good, you got him to sit then,” Takeda said, sounding flustered. “Sawamura, the doctor’s back. Now let him examine you.”  He side- stepped towards Suga. “Shouldn’t you go back?”

“Uh ...” Suga’s eyes drifted to the door and back to Daichi. He looked resigned, grimacing as the doctor pulled out a small torch to examine his eyes. “’Nother five minutes. Coach Ukai knows where I am.”

“Ukai!” the doctor said and turned his head a little. A small man with a map of wrinkles and a few grey hairs, he grinned at Suga and Takeda. “Thought he’d retired. He’ll want me to patch this one up and ship him off, won’t he. Well ...” He peered closer into Daichi’s eyes. “I’m not cutting corners, not even for him.”

“It’s his grandson,” Takeda supplied. “Keishin.”

“Ah, okay.” The doctor resumed his examination, firing questions at Daichi, and all the while assessing his responses. He stepped back, and handed Daichi the ice pack.

“What’th the verdict?” Daichi asked, his voice hopeful, but with an ache of worry hollowed into it.

They all held their breath.

“At the very worst,” the doctor began and smiled as he prevaricated. “At the very worst, Sawamura, you have a mild concussion. You appear lucid and I can see no reason for hospitalisation or further treatment. However-“ His voice cut through the sudden laugh surging inside of Suga. “I don’t want you back on court yet.”

“But ... but the match. You’ve thaid I’m fine.”

“No, I said you might be fine,” the doctor clarified. “Sit this one out, Sawamura.”

“I’m Captain!” Daichi exclaimed, his hands in the air. “I need to be with my team!”

“I’m not declaring you fit to play,” replied the doctor. He checked his watch. “But ... if Karasuno make it through to the next round, then I’ll check you again.” He glared at Suga before settling on Takeda. “Any symptoms, and you come and get me, okay?”

“Thank you. Thank you,” chattered Takeda as he shook the doctor’s hand, before heading for the corridor. “I’ll get back to the Coach, let him know the situation, but I’ll keep an eye on Sawamura, I promise.”

 

“He will ath well,” grumbled Daichi as he hopped off the bed. “He’ll probably make me thit in the thtandth. Ugh, maybe I should. Coach could be right, and I’ll dithtract the team.” His face clouded, the thunderstorm of a scowl descending on his expression.

“Sit on the bench,” Suga urged. “The other teams are out there. They all saw you leave and are brimming with confidence because they think Karasuno’s lost its rock.”  He paused, then risked a touch on Daichi’s shoulder. “But if you go back to the sidelines and make it appear as if you could be sent on at any moment, they’ll think again. They can’t plan strategy if they don’t know our game plan, can they?”

Listening in, the doctor interrupted, “I don’t mind where you sit, Sawamura, but you’re not to step back on that court without my say-so, okay?”

“Fine,” muttered Daichi, and pressed his lips together in a thin line, wincing when it jarred.

Hearing a shout, louder than the normal cheers, Suga stepped towards the door. “I _must_ get back, so ... shall we go?”

 

“Uh ...” Daichi looked around the room, smiled a little and picked up the ice pack, and packed it against his cheek. “Yeah, let’th get back and I’ll be the betht bloody cheerleader Karathuno have ever theen. Thame I haven’t got a thkirt.”

Suga grinned. As Daichi walked up to him, their fingers briefly touched, interlocking for a slight squeeze.  Suga waited for him to let go, his breath hitching in his chest.

A month before Daichi had run those fingers through Suga’s hair as they’d lain together on Suga’s bed.  “Let’s get our last tournament out the way before we go public,” he’d muttered.

And Suga had agreed because as much as he wanted it all in the open, if they lost focus, or caused the team to lose focus, then the castle they’d built – with its battlements and ramparts - would crumble, quaking even the foundations of the Karasuno team.

But now Suga sensed a change in Daichi.  Maybe it was the fall, the knock to the head, the missing tooth, or perhaps a change of perspective now he couldn’t play, but something was different between them.  “Come on,” Daichi murmured, his fingers not releasing Suga’s as he led him out of the room. “We’ve got a team to rally... together.”

“Side-by side,” he agreed, “but not together.” Exhaling, Suga disentangled his fingers from Daichi’s grasp. He took a tiny step away, his eyes not breaking contact. “We need to _rally_ , not distract, Daichi-san. And I can wait.”

“Can you? ”

Suga turned to head back to the courts, jogging backwards, a smile lilting across his lips. “When you hold that winner’s trophy in your hands, Daichi, _then_ we can celebrate. Until then, let’s focus on the game.”


End file.
